Partings are Such Sweet Sorrow
by DarkTakaoKinomiya
Summary: {Ch.2} A few months after battle city, Yami's world comes crashing down. Loosing the one he loves, He vows to get her back (not Tea for all you Tea fans YM) Rated for swearing later on
1. Default Chapter

DYM: New story ^^   
  
DMK: DYM can I have a sugar pack?  
  
DYM: No -_-  
  
DMK: Awww  
  
Yuugi: *snores soundlessly*  
  
DYM: *sighs* Well anyway DNK care to do the disclaimer?  
  
DNK: *nods* DYM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or else she'd be really rich and   
  
Seto would be going nuts ^^  
  
Seto: *blinks* but I would-  
  
DNK: And if Seto went nuts then Mokuba would go off and commit suicide..  
  
Mokuba: But I could-  
  
DNK: Then if Mokuba went off a commited suicide then Mandi would go and run around insaney..  
  
Mandi: But I don't ca..  
  
DNK: And if Mandi ran around insanely DSK would go crazy and take over the world  
  
DSK: OH SHUT UP! *whacks DNK*  
  
DYM: Thank you ^^  
  
DNK: x.x  
  
DSK: *smirks* DYM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh like DNK said before..  
  
DYM: Thankies and On with the Story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Partings are Such Sweet Sorrows  
  
Prologue  
  
Yami was alone. Completely alone. Ever since he had gotten his own body Yuugi had ignored him and acted as if he didn't exist. Now he had lost HER. Yes HER. The girl he had loved. Mai Valentine. She was gone completely from his life. Like a rose in the winter.  
  
Slowly, she was wilting away from his life. Yami was wondering the streets of Domino. Forgotten by his so-called friends. It was only 2 months after battle city when they had started dating. Seto and Jou started dating as well as Yuugi and Lori. Mandra and Bakura were dating only as soon as 5 weeks after. Anzu and Ryou had fallen hopelessly in mad with each other.  
  
She was gone. Mistakes. That was the cost of it. So many mistakes. Yami collapsed near the pond in Domino Park. He stared at himself in the pond. He glared at himself and whacked his reflection. The little minnows swam away frightened of Yami's harsh slap against the water.  
  
" I will win back her heart whatever it takes!" Yami said aloud to himself. A few birds squawked at him for disturbing the peace. He grumbled and put his deck in his pocket. Mistakes. That was all they were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DYM: Well I must say that wasn't bad. I'm so proud! ^^ R&R please! No flames heh I'm just trying out Yami/Mai so don't sue me x.x Ja ne! 


	2. GoodBye is Not Forever

DYM: I'm back finally? Muhahahaha?!  
  
Y/A: Miracle.jeesums woman.  
  
DYM: shush you.  
  
DSK: DYM doesn't own Yuugiou unfortunately.  
  
DYB: Awww cry me a river why don't you?  
  
DYM: *whacks DYB* Continue with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ha! You lost so what's happened to the 'King of Games' now?" A boy named Satoshi smirked. "He's gone..now I'm here a complete shattered fool." Yami murmured. "I'd love to here your life's story but I won the duel now hand over your rarest card." Satoshi said. "No please." Yami pleaded. Satoshi laughed. "Cough it up." Yami sighed holding back the boiling tears that wanted to pour out and handed Satoshi his Dark Magician. Satoshi put it in his deck and walked away. "LOSER!" He shouted. Yami finally let out those boiling tears.  
  
I wonder why you left me.  
  
I try to duel to win back your heart.  
  
Maybe a powerful deck is what I need.  
  
Maybe you chucking a blow dryer at me was a sign you didn't care.  
  
Loosing you caused me to lose everything.  
  
Why?  
  
Yami cried until those hot boiling tears dried. Yami tried to remember how everyone acted before Mai left him. They didn't really like Mai but they treated him like nothing for some reason.  
  
"Your just some idiotic pharaoh who relies on everyone." Lori said.  
  
"Your just nothing and a worthless baka pharaoh." Mandra smirked.  
  
Yuugi stared silently. Then he quietly murmured, "Leave me alone never come back."  
  
Yami collapsed and then said, "Why? What have I done?"  
  
"Date that stupid girl why don't you?" Anzu muttered.  
  
Yami glared at everyone and ran and left slamming Ryou's house door.  
  
Yami's shoulders began to shake instead of letting out tears. Yami glared angrily at the pond in Domino Park. "I did everything for you Mai, why did you leave me?" Yami muttered under his breath to himself. The same Yiddish words he had heard from when he heard it in Yuugi's school once buzzed in his head for some reason. Malach ma-havis. The Angel of Death. Death. Maybe that was the answer. "Ra, this cruel world is so unearthly for me send me the angel of death and save me from this cruel world." Yami said. Even now the gods had failed and ignored Yami.  
  
Good-Bye forever wasn't right.  
  
I will see you again soon.  
  
I think of this as a sweet sorrow.  
  
Who'd have thought it was only a sorrowful thought.  
  
I thought caring for you was enough, yet I was wrong.  
  
Maybe you needed more money not care.  
  
Maybe I became a loser to you after I stopped dueling.  
  
When we were madly in love Harpies Lady meant nothing, the Gods are punishing me for  
  
Ignoring my cards.  
  
Why aren't they punishing you?  
  
Maybe they can't befall such a beautiful woman.  
  
Partings Are Such Sweet Sorrows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DYM: Well my plot fishies are working at least ^^  
  
Mokuba: *sniffs* It's so beautiful!  
  
DSK: Yami/Mai or your brother and Jounounchi?  
  
Mokuba: my brother and Jounounchi ^^  
  
DYM: But they weren't in this story? Oh well Ja ne all! Domo Arigato for reading! Reviews welcome! 


End file.
